Geeks vs. Nerds
Geeks vs. Nerds is the eleventh episode of Double Dare. Opening Round (Orange Chins) Both teams had to pass two oranges into their buckets without using their hands. The Geeks got their second orange in their bucket first, awarding them $20. Introducing the Contestants Geeks Brian plays tennis and the flute while Kris plays the flute and field hockey. Nerds Dana dances and had a cat named Scooby. Bill plays baseball and enjoys fishing. Questions A Physical Challenge A (Exterminator) Bill had to wear a blindfold and kill an insect while Dana had to release the insects. He managed to kill an insect in five seconds, giving him and Dana $40. Questions B Physical Challenge B (Pancake Flip) Brian and Kris had to stand with their backs together, with Brian flipping a pancake over his shoulder and Kris catching it to win $40. Before this would happen, Marc Summers topped the pancake with cherries, syrup, and whipped cream. Kris managed to catch only one pancake before time ran out, giving the Nerds $40. Toss-Up (Balloon Pop) The Nerds had to pop six red balloons while the Geeks had to pop six yellow ones. The Geeks popped all of their balloons first, giving them $40. Questions C Physical Challenge C (Marshmallow Catapult) Kris had to step on a catapult launching a marshmallow while Brian had to catch it in a cup attached to a stick within fifteen seconds. Brian caught the first marshmallow, giving him and Kris $80. Questions D Geeks' Consolation Prizes Just for playing, Brian and Kris left with Nickelodeon Green Slime shampoo and Sugar Babies and Sugar Daddy candy. Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (One-Ton Human Hamster Wheel) Bill had to move the hamster wheel to light up the bar to the sixth light, which will bring down the orange flag that had to be grabbed to win a $75 Toys "R" Us gift certificate. Obstacle 2 (The Wringer) Dana had to make her way through a giant wringer (with Bill turning the crank) and down a slide covered with chocolate syrup and grab the orange flag to win colorful "High Energy" styling products made by Conair. Obstacle 3 (Sewer Chute) Bill had to climb up a ladder, crawl through a yellow tube, and down the second. Once down, he had to pull a cord to dump a "Double Dare surprise" with the orange flag on his head. After grabbing the flag, he had to crawl through another yellow tube and pass it on to Dana to win a Galaxy skateboard. Obstacle 4 (Monkey Bars) Dana had to swing across the monkey bars and grab the orange flag on the other side to win bicycles made by Ross Bicycles Incorporated. Obstacle 5 (The Tank) Bill had to grab the orange flag and leap across a tank full of balloons to win a Sony FD-10 Pocket Watchman. Obstacle 6 (Rope Climb) Dana had to climb up a rope web, grab the orange flag at the top and pass it on to Bill to win a CD player made by Fisher Electronics. Obstacle 7 (Tire Swing) Bill had to grab a green tire, swing over, and grab the orange flag to win a VCR made by Sharp Corporation. Obstacle 8 (The Lift) Dana had to get on the lowered side of the see-saw with Bill landing in a vat of whipped cream, cherries, chocolate sauce and green and orange Jell-O. Dana will be pushed up to grab the orange flag to win a vacation and stay at the Buena Vista Palace. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Loss